Warai Smile
by shoseki
Summary: There is a reason why Rukawa doesn't smile. Can anyonesomeone make him smile again? Pairngs: many


~Warai / Smile~  
  
By: Shoseki  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
Disclaimers: I hope that I could own them, but too bad 'coz I don't have  
any money. Heck, I'm just a poor student with a lousy old versioned  
computer. n_n;  
  
Warnings: Mentions of violence and rape. m+m pairing(s). I f that kind of  
thing bothers you then please hit the back button immediately.  
  
Notes: This is my first ever Slam Dunk fic, so please go easy on me.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
"A smile is the best gift you could give to a person".  
  
Mother Theresa  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
The figure on the bed kept on tossing and turning under the covers. Upon closer inspection, the face of the person was contorted as if he was in pain. Usually, this kind of expression is rarely or not even seen on the Ice Prince's face but this was a different situation. One factor was that he was obviously asleep and another factor was that Kaede Rukawa, the ace of Shohoku, was having a nightmare.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
(Nightmare...)  
  
A young boy was walking in his usual route. Even though it was really dark now, he knew what direction he was heading. He was used to walking to his house and going home this late was pretty common for him. He had recently joined his' school's basketball team. That meant that he had practice after school, thus, he would go home later than usual. But he didn't mind that. Why? Because there was no one in their house to scold him for coming home late. It was not because he was an orphan, in fact he had parents but both were so busy and always out of the country. He was quite used to it so it didn't bother him that much. And he lived with servants so what more could he ask for?  
  
[Parents] A voice in his head suddenly said.  
  
He knew that they were doing their jobs so that he could get a nice future. He just shrugged and continued to walk.  
  
{ You can't get everything you want.} he thought.  
  
Then he chided himself for getting emotional. He was trying to make the most of the situation at hand. And besides, he was really feeling good for himself right now because he showed the seniors in his school that he was not 'a scrawny pale boy who can't even dribble'. That was what one of the seniors had said to him when he went to the court for practice. He was really angry by that comment so he decided to show that senior. He quickly made his way towards one of the older students who was holding the basketball. He quickly snatched it from the unsuspecting victim then moved to shoot a three pointer. It went in perfectly and the other occupants of the room fell silent. The senior who called him: 'a scrawny pale boy who can't even dribble' had his mouth open. He really showed him.  
  
He smiled in the dark remembering what had happened. He really didn't want to show off but that was just so rude so he decided to take action. He continued to smile while he went into a darker part of the road, unknown to him the figure that was following just a short distance away.  
  
He made a left turn near the woods when suddenly he heard a twig snap. He quickly turned around to look at the source of the sound. That was when he came face to face with a man with a lecherous grin on his face. The eyes of the man held an evil glint. Was this man following him? He didn't know and he didn't want to find out either. So he made a run for it, but the man's hand was faster. He had grabbed the pale boy's shirt and was now holding the boy in the air proving that this man was really strong.  
  
"Where ya goin'?" the man said. His speech was slurred and he reeked of alcohol.  
  
The boy in his grip just kept on pulling his shirt out of the man's tight grip.  
  
"Aw, does little baby want ta go home already?" the man teased.  
  
"Too bad coz' I won't let ya." He said before throwing the boy to the ground.  
  
The pale boy clutched his ribs because he hurt them during his bad landing. The man noticed this and he smirked at his work. He really loved the way the boy's eyes widened in fear as he approached.  
  
"Aw, is poor baby hurt?" he cooed as if the boy were a little child. Then he added. "Let me kiss it ta make it better."  
  
At these words, the young boy's eyed widened more. He really was confused by the whole situation but he knew one thing, this guy meant no good.  
  
{Maybe he knows my family and he wants money.} He thought.  
  
"If you want money sir, we could arrange something." He said meekly. He knew that this man could ask for a very large amount but right now he didn't give a shit. He was really scared and he didn't like the odd look the man was throwing him.  
  
The man snorted then grabbed him roughly.  
  
"Who said I wanted money. I want ya."  
  
With that he shoved the boy into the dirt face first. Then he took off the boys clothes and stared for a moment.  
  
"Ya know, I thought that ya were a girl when ya were smiling a while ago. Sure had me fooled."  
  
Then the man removed his pants and grabbed the boy closer to him. The next thing the boy felt was pain, excruciating pain. He could hear himself scream for the man to stop but he was just ignored. After the man finished, he was left there naked and quivering. The young boy felt so much pain so he just curled himself in a ball. He heard the man's footsteps but the man suddenly stopped. The boy was really scared that the man would return. He was startled when the man suddenly spoke.  
  
"Ya know, ya really look like a beautiful exotic creature when you smile. F***able too." With that the man left.  
  
The boy just stayed there on the ground crying.  
  
After a few minutes, a boy was walking near the woods when he suddenly heard sobs. He immediately rushed to the source of the sound. He was shocked when he saw the state of the boy but he snapped out of it right away because he knew that the other boy needed help.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked. He knew it was a stupid question because it was obvious that the boy was not okay. The other boy didn't answer him so he decided to just go to the boy and help him dress. The other boy was just silent as though in deep thought. After the boy was completely dressed, he quickly stood up and started to walk away without even acknowledging the other boy.  
  
Meanwhile the other boy just gaped.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
Rukawa immediately opened his eyes once he regained control of his nightmare. He was really intrigued by that nightmare of his. It wasn't because it was his first time to have this nightmare. In fact, that nightmare was the main reason why he always lacked sleep at night. What really intrigued him was that the whole scene was shown to him. His nightmares usually ended when he was crying for the man to stop. But this time, his nightmare ended with 'that' boy. He really couldn't see the face of the other kid because it was really dark back then.  
  
That experience in his life was also the main reason to why he had stopped smiling and socializing. At first, it was just because of the trauma but after a while he just decided to just lived that way just to be safe. He just shrugged and moved towards the bathroom. There was no use in dwelling in the past and the sun was already up. He could do the only thing that helped him keep his sanity. BASKETBALL.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
The sound of the basketball bouncing on the floor was clearly heard in the unusually silent room. The members of the Shohoku team were staring at the resident Ice Prince. The young man was, as usual, practicing but there was something different about him and the whole team noticed it. The 'Ace' of the Shohoku team was missing the shots that he had tried and not only that, he was also cursing now. The whole team didn't know that he could curse that much, and to think that he used the curse word 'Fuck' ever so often.  
  
"Aha!"  
  
The whole team suddenly turned their attention to the source of that sound, which turned out to be none other than Sakuragi Hanamichi.  
  
"I know why he is acting that way!"  
  
Kogure, who was seating only a few feet away from him, winced at the loudness of the redhead's voice.  
  
"And why is that?" Ryota asked.  
  
"Because, he's finally losing the effect of the potion that he took to become that talented! Hahahaha!"  
  
Everyone, excluding Rukawa, could only sweat drop at the redhead's statement. Finally, after a few seconds, Rukawa muttered "Do'aho" and went to the showers.  
  
Everyone returned to the things that they were doing. Kogure was just staring at the redhead in disbelief. The redhead unconsciously said that he acknowledged Rukawa's talent. He was still lost in thought about that when he suddenly heard a growl beside him. He thought it was a dog, but he knew that dogs weren't allowed in the gym so he looked to his left side and gaped at what he saw. Mitsui was already turning red and there was smoke coming out of his ears. He then followed the direction of Mitsui's eyes and saw that he was looking at Sakuragi.  
  
{Now why could he be so angry at Sakuragi?}  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
Meanwhile, at the right side of the benches...  
  
Ayako was watching the scene before her. She was quite entertained at first, but now she just feels annoyed. How could people be so oblivious? She knew why Mitsui was seething at Sakuragi. The raven haired boy had caught Kogure staring at the redhead and he had misinterpreted it.  
  
She could only chuckle despite the situation.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
Beside her, another one of those 'oblivious' people was also seething. Ryota had seen Ayako look at Kogure and he was instantly jealous. He was about to confront her about it when suddenly Akagi's loud voice boomed across the entire gym.  
  
"DISMISSED!"  
  
Everyone was going to the showers when the shower doors opened to reveal a scowling Rukawa. He had been in the showers because he wanted to remove the memory of the boy that helped him that night. It has been playing in his head all day so that was why he was so distracted. He went to the showers to 'wash it off', but that was also useless.  
  
He was about to go out of the door, when Akagi suddenly called him.  
  
"Hn." He answered.  
  
"I can see that you have been acting pretty strange today so I can't let you go home on your own."  
  
Rukawa was about to object but the look on Akagi's eyes told him that there was no room for objection whatsoever.  
  
"Whatever." He said.  
  
"Good. Sakuragi! Come here!"  
  
The redhead, who was on the way into the shower room, dashed towards their team captain.  
  
"What is it Gori?" he asked.  
  
"Accompany Rukawa on his way home." Then he hit Sakuragi's head.  
  
"Don't ever call me Gori!" he said then walked towards the direction of the showers. He stopped for a few seconds then suddenly grabbed Ryota to follow the two just to make sure that they didn't kill each other. Ryota just blinked then went to Mitsui to ask him to accompany him. He also needed to talk to Mitsui for some/Kogure/thing.  
  
In the meanwhile, Rukawa just walked out of the door not caring if Sakuragi was following or not. Sakuragi noticed this so he just jogged towards Rukawa. He knew that Akagi would send someone to spy on him to make sure that he did his task so there was no chance of escape. So he just walked alongside Rukawa into the night with the other two trailing.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
tbc (?)  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
A/N: So what did you think of it? Was is good, bad? Please tell me what you think. Should I continue this or not?  
  
-- As I have said, this is my first ever Slam Dunk fic. I do write other fics on another anime, but I'm in a slump right now and I can't write any fic about that anime. My friend has been bugging me to continue them but I just can't. I'm just using this pen name so that I could hide from her. I write them in a different pen name though. ^_^  
  
-- Sorry if I have some mistakes in here, may it be in the grammar (English is not my first language.) or in the characters. If you find any, please tell me.  
  
-- Please tell me what you think. Feedback is greatly appreciated. ^_^  
  
Till next time... I hope  
  
Zei ^_^ 


End file.
